


Banished

by VitriolandAlcohol



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Banished, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VitriolandAlcohol/pseuds/VitriolandAlcohol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banished-inspired PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Problemsolver3000](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Problemsolver3000).



> This is my first NSFW fic. It's my first adult writing in a very long time at that. Thank you for reading and any feedback.

Something whispery light lodged itself in Sips’ short hair followed quickly by the victorious laugh of his apprentice. The builder swiped the small flower off his head and vigorously shook out any other plant matter Sjin had managed to get in there. He stood up, trying to keep a stern expression on his face.

“What’d I say about goofing off? The town needs this… whatever we’re building all the way out here.” Sjin pulled himself to the edge of the half-finished wall he was resting on, just above Sips’ head.

“Excuse me, you were the one asleep. I’m surprised no one’s come out to check what kind of monster was roaring out here. I swear, you’d shake down a stone hut with that snore.” Sjin adjusted the sweat-soaked shirt he’d been using as a pillow, enjoying the sight of his topless boss stretching below him. A covering of dark hair across his chest just highlighted the shifting muscles under his pale skin. He was so distracted with the show; Sips’ strong arms were already hauling him off his perch before he knew what was happening.

“Hmm, I thought your mama would’ve taught you to respect your elders,” Sjin wriggled in his arms, laughing and trying to break free. Sips pressed him up against the shade-cooled stone inside the half-done structure. The cold rock was shockingly against his bare back. Sips’ hands smoothed the goose bumps that rose along his sides, thumbs brushing his hard nipples almost apologetically. Their lips met, sweet and light as Sips steered Sjin back against a stack of cut stone. The older man carefully supported his lover, easing his trousers off and lifting him onto the stack.

“Mmm, hold on,” Sjin leaned back, catching his breath a moment and pulling a small tin out of his pockets before what was left of his clothes hit the floor, “I stopped at the Herbalist the other night. She, uh, recommended this.” He flushed a bright pink and offered the tin up for inspection. Sips barked a short laugh and opened the sweet smelling balm.

“Fuck, that’s brilliant. Did I hurt you last time? You should have said something,” he leaned his forehead against the younger man’s, kissing his nose. Sjin sputtered an apology, not helped at all by Sips moving his mouth down across his neck. He inhaled his apprentice’s clean musk and licked away the small trickle of salt running onto his chest. The short, needy breaths and press of warm hardness against his abdomen drove even more rational thought from Sips’ mind. His own trousers still restricting him, he pulled Sjin tighter against his body, innocent kisses and licks pressing into more passionate bites. Sjin tightened his arms around his lover, whining breathlessly as the friction between them increased. He pawed uselessly at Sips’ pants. A vigorous wiggle sent them halfway down his hips, eliciting a very interesting noise from his partner.

Sips moved his hands up Sjin’s back, one supporting his head, the other his shoulders as he eased him gently down onto the surface. Sips dropped a quick kiss into his budding beard, then straightened up to slip his pants the rest of the way off.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he leaned down to kiss Sjin’s inner thighs, “Are you still sore?” 

Sjin leaned up on his elbows, “Siips, please,” he was naked and aroused; the sight of his mentor between his legs was not making him any less hard.

Sips kissed him again, fumbling to coat his middle finger in the balm. He bit the smooth skin gently, then shrugged the other’s legs over his shoulder. He pressed his finger in, slowly going deeper and deeper until he was stroking against Sjin’s prostate. No matter how many times they did this, the smells and sounds Sjin made still drove him crazy. He pulled his finger out and coated his cock with the balm as well. Sjin braced himself, but the lube and Sips’ ministrations worked together admirably. His body was floating at every point of contact, the blood rush making him almost miss Sips’ question. He nodded, hands gripping his hips as Sips began to thrust. The stimulation inside him, prostate brushed expertly on the way in and the way out, drove everything from his mind but a pleased static. He pulled Sips down, muffling his loud moans in the older man’s hot chest. The change in angle brought him away from his sweet spot, but increased the friction against his own cock.

Sjin shook, moans turning to screams as he came hard between their bodies. Sips pressed his lips over his lover’s mouth, tongue tangling with the younger’s as he pulled his still hard cock out gently. Sjin’s trembling legs tried to pull him back in. Sips bit his lip gently and pulled away. He lay down beside his panting lover, quickly finishing himself off with a grunt.

Sjin curled against his side, the smell of musk, sweat, and sweet balm hung heavily in the cooling summer evening. “I hope we never finish this lodge,” he whispered hoarsely. Sips was silent, staring off into the sky as it began speckling with stars. Their town was full of memories like this. The market was the site of their first kiss, the new church where they had their first argument, the well beside it where they made up and made love for the first time. A house that was now full of screaming children and an oblivious family where they met… He sighed deeply, the breeze blowing the hints of rain across the forest.

“Do you mean that?” he asked finally, turning to face Sjin. His boyfriend nodded, reaching for one of his still tacky hands. He drew Sips’ hairy arm across himself, “I do. I’m too selfish to risk sharing you with another building team, or worse, another job entirely.”

Sips turned, pulling his warm arms tight around his lover, “What if… What if we try to get a house together? Like, maybe up in the mine district or something? A lot of those guys have the same job, it’s not just families.” Sjin’s eyes widened, speechless, as Sips continued nervously, “I mean, for now, you know? Maybe when you get tired of me or something… I mean, we can build it, you know? You and me. Imagine keeping one of these buildings. I mean, you could design it, we don’t have to worry about someone coming along and complaining it’s not exactly like their neighbors or somet-“ he was cut off by a happy Sjin, wriggling on top of him, kissing him over and over.

Sjin squeaked excitedly and rolled back off his boyfriend. “I love you too, Sips.”


End file.
